


Soul Siblings

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 was told to find the one who shared her soul, but she had no idea what that meant. Until someone saved her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> More old backstory fics. I really don't know what to say about them at this point.

15 huddled her legs closer as she hid in her small can of a shelter. She had awakened to the sounds of guns and screams just a few weeks ago, but it was from inside the comfort of a small room in a barely touched building. Now she was actually experiencing it up close, out in the battlefield that had once been a city for the gigantic humans who were dying in front of her. And then there were the images. Oh maker, the images. At random intervals she would see more deaths in her mind. She could hear the screams. They were so realistic that she would have problems telling them apart from reality. But then another explosion would go off, breaking her out of a trance she didn't even know she was in. She couldn't live like this. She had to find them. She had to find the Others.

She knew little of the Others, save that they were made of fabric and metal like her. She only knew what the elderly human had told her before she came out into this nightmare, and the brief glimpses the images in her head provided. There were two in particular that she was told to seek out. One was supposed to be like her, and the other would be the one who shared her soul. She had no idea what either of those meant, but she figured she would know when she found them. Right now, her biggest priority was survival. All she could do was run from can to can in order to survive. Live... She had to live...

She slowly walked to the edge of the can, seeing if it was safe to freely move through the death zone. There weren't any humans or machines in her sight, so she figured that she should take this chance while it was still available. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Something moved out there. And it wasn't a human or machine. It was too small to be either. It was one of the Others. Something in her head just knew it. Forgetting her surroundings, she rushed out of the can to catch up with whoever was there. They turned around a corner, causing the girl to follow the turn as well.

"Wait! Stop! I need to ask y-" She stopped once she turned around the corner. The figure was gone. Vanished into thin air. She couldn't find anywhere they could've hidden. She had let her hopes up for nothing.

"What the heck are ya doing?! Get down!" A voice snapped 15 out of her thoughts as she was suddenly grabbed by something and pushed into a ruined building. She looked outside, seeing the foot of a machine landing right where she had just been standing. She had nearly lost her life over a mirage. She felt herself being let go by whatever it was that had grabbed her. "Well that was a close one! Two more seconds and SPLAT! You would've been a pancake!" the voice said, attempting to joke around. 15 found herself unamused by the joke. She looked at what, or who, had just saved her life.

It was a creature just like herself. From the sound of the voice 15 gathered that they were male. He was covered in a light gray fabric of similar color to herself. His optics encased in a golden rim, which was radically different from her blue optics. His fingers were smaller and rounded, confusing the girl having previously thought anyone else of her kind had the same pen fingers as she did. Atop his head was a dark brown hat made of leather, which had strands of light brown thread hanging out from the bottom. On his front was the number 16 written in black. He dusted himself off, removing any dirt that had stuck to his body, before staring at the startled girl. A huge, idiotic smile was plastered on his face. 15 wondered why he would be grinning at a time like this, but her question was answered without even being asked.

"Alright! So you're this 15 I've been searching for! An amazing victory for the awesomeness that is 16!" he said.

15 could only stare at him in confusion. She hoped that this wasn't one of the two she had been needing to search for. "...How do you know my name? And why are you searching for me?" she asked.

"Well, your number is written right there on your chest!" 16 said, pointing a finger at the large number written across her front. "And some old guy told me that I had to find you, though he didn't tell me why. He just something about souls and siblings and junk like that."

15 paused. Souls? Siblings? What did any of that have to do with her?

Then it began to hit her. He was the one who shared her soul. And if he said siblings were involved, then that made this boy her brother.

15 sighed, standing up so she wouldn't have to tilt her head so much. "Well, it happens I've been looking for you in a sense. From what I can gather, you are supposed to be my brother, and we both have the same soul. Which means if we want to survive we're going to have to stick together." she said.

"Sweet! I got a little sister!" 16 exclaimed, raising his hands into the air.

"Excuse me? Who said anything about me being the younger sibling?" 15 questioned. "If anything, you're the younger between us. At least you certainly act less mature than I do."

"But I'm taller than you are! Doesn't that make me older?" 16 complained.

15 slapped her forehead with her hand. This 16 was going to be a difficulty to deal with. "No. It doesn't." she said. "Now come on, we need to find a better hiding place. This building doesn't look like it will hold for long." she began to head for the exit, while 16 slowly followed behind her.

"Awwwww, you're no fun!" 16 whined.

"16, this is a war. There isn't any room for fun in a war. What we need to focus on right now is staying alive." 15 explained. 16 crossed his arms in disappointment. The both of them could tell that it was going to take a long time to get used to each other.

As the siblings exited the building, another Stitchpunk moved in the opposite direction. They scrambled into the can 15 had previously hidden in. He knew that it wasn't time to meet her yet. They wouldn't meet for a long, long time. After all, the images in his head had told him so.


End file.
